YouTube
Here is a page to list all of the many uploads to my YouTube channel. My Technic and Tekkit series and my stop motion animations will not be included in the list. This shall mainly consist of my earliest shit, so, no links will ever be provided. Most of the VERY early stuff from 2012 was only seen by Irnakk and one video was seen by CollectableMinifigure4Scientist (during a TinyChat chat which had him in tears of laughter for quite a while...) which have since been made private instead of being un-listed and shall never be seen again by anyone but myself, for they're REALLY awkward to go back and watch... Also, there were a lot more of these but they were never uploaded (Yes, that bad) and have long been deleted. As of early 2017 my channel has become a place for me to post what I have of the scores to the Star Wars animated series The Clone Wars and Rebels. ALL old videos have been made private and shall NEVER be made public again. History 01/11/2011, I created my original YouTube channel: Legoguyproductions1, as a place to upload my animations. Frustratingly, Clone Gunner Commander Jedi was too long of a name to be used. By October 2011 however it became a channel where I posted clips from classic Doctor Who as I watched through the entire series. 07/06/2012, I created my second YouTube channel: CGCJtheBrickipedian, as a place to post my animations once my old channel became a place solely Doctor Who related content. Again I was frustratingly unable to use the name Clone Gunner Commander Jedi. The first video on this channel was uploaded two days after the channel's creation and was a low quality, poorly lit and out of focus showcase of my custom LEGO set "Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Assault Tank", which set the precedent for all other such videos. After many of these "Moc Showcases", which never featured me speaking , I eventually started doing videos where I spoke , the first being a review of the LEGO set "7306 Golden Staff Guardians". List by series LEGO related Moc Showcase *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Assault Tank *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Assault Tank (Better lighting) *My mocs part 1 *My mocs part 2 *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi review *Me showing off some of my mocs *My new custom Minifigure! *Ninja Set *Sir Knight of Morcia *Morcian Minifigures & CGCJ's Squadron Brickipedia *Other Brickipedian's Channel links *The best of Brickipedia's customs June 2012 *Old Bricki chat and stuffz *Talia for Berrybrick *Nerfblasterspro's Clone Gunner Commander Jedi variant sort of review *Awesomeknight is awesome! *Depressing "Bricki" video Reviews *7306 Golden Staff Guardians review *8909 Team GB Minifigures review *4427 Fire ATV review *30161 Batmobile review *Anakins Podracer from 7159 Podracer Bucket review *Behind the scenes of my new animation and review *30163 Thor and the Cosmic Cube review *Ninjago stuff review *71000 Minifigures series 9; Cyclops/Ogre and Heroic Knight review *Minifigures Series 9: Forest Maiden and Character Building Microfigures series 3: Judoon review *30110 Trolley review *30165 Hawkeye with Equipment review Other *My pinchbots *My SVELT Villians *My broken LEGO Count Dooku key chain *I play LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game for Gameboy Advance *I play LEGO Bionicle: Matoran Adventures *Legends of Chima trailer thoughts *Awesomeknight *Now and then, Clone Gunner Commander Jedi *Now and then, Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Assault Tank *My amazing photo editing skills... 'NuffSaid' Other *My Doctor Who collection *Doctor Who Battles In Time Part 1 (Cards) *Doctor Who Battles In Time Part 2 (Magazines) *Mcdonalds Burger Transformer review *Bored at midnight *My first attempt at Slender *Batman Begins...? *Thank you Jeyo, Top comment, Legends of Chima, Clone Gunner Commander Jedi, and Daleks *My voice (For Jeyo) *Microphone test *Character Building Doctor Who Microfigures series 3 Dalek review *The first few minutes of The Fellowship of the Rings, the first time I saw it, with my SigFig in shot, as if I were it watching the film *Proof that I watched Lord of the Rings *Pokémon Emerald: BONUS VIDEO! *JWittz used my photo/Brickipedia update Gallery Old shit example.png|Example screenshot showing how the videos were My mocs.JPG|My mocs 30165 Hawkeye with Equipment review.png|30165 Hawkeye with Equipment review...